InBev
InBev (Euronext: INB) is the second-largest brewery company in the world.Bid talk boosts Budweiser maker. BBC News. 2008-05-23. While its core business is beer, the company also has a strong presence in the soft drink market in Latin America. It employs about 86,000 people and is headquartered in Leuven, Belgium. InBev was created in 2004 when the Belgian company Interbrew and the Brazilian company AmBev merged, creating the world's largest brewer.Interbrew buys AmBev and becomes world number one 2004-03-03 InBev has operations in over 30 countries and sales in over 130 countries.http://www.inbev.com/press_releases/20050330.1.e.cfm In 2006 it had a market capitalisation of €30.6 billion and net profit of €3.2 billion on sales of €13.3 billion (£10.61 billion) History is the main beer brand of InBev]] InBev was created in 2004 from the merger of the Belgian company Interbrew and the Brazilian company AmBev.Interbrew buys AmBev and becomes world number one Before the merger with Ambev, Interbrew was the third largest brewing company in the world by volume, Anheuser-Busch was the largest, followed by SABMiller in second place. Heineken International was in fourth place and AmBev was the world's fifth largest brewer. Pre-merger companies Interbrew Interbrew's roots can be traced back to 1366 in Den Horen in Leuven when the Artois brewery was founded. In 1987 Artois, and the Walloon-based brewer Piedboeuf, came together to form Interbrew.InBev The move onto the international scene only happened when Interbrew acquired the Canadian beer brand Labatt. The transaction also included Labatt's assets, which included the Toronto Blue Jays baseball club, the Toronto Argonauts football club, and The Sports Network. The latter at the time was not much smaller than Interbrew, and since then the company had been considered a multinational with both Canadian and Belgian roots. Some important Interbrew brands are Stella Artois, Boddingtons, Beck's, Staropramen, Jupiler, Leffe, Labatt, Hoegaarden and Bass. In December 2001 Interbrew, Danone (former owner of Kronenbourg, and two other smaller brewers) were fined €91m for operating a cartel in Belgium while four Luxembourg companies were fined €448,000 the same month.Heineken and Grolsch fined for price-fixing AmBev , one famous InBev's beer brand]] AmBev was a Brazilian beer company formed by a merger in 1999 between the Brahma and Antarctica breweries. It had a dominant position in South America and the Caribbean.AmBev - Companhia de Bebidas das AméricasStock symbol abv - GstockBBC NEWS - Alcoholic beer taster gets payout InBev InBev announced in 2005 and confirmed in 2006 that it would move the brewing of Hoegaarden to the Piedboeuf brewery in Jupille, which resulted in some protests.Pierre Celis, Hoegaarden In September 2007 however, it was announced that brewing would continue at the Hoegaarden Brewery in Hoegaarden. On May 23, 2008, it was reported that InBev is preparing a US$46 billion offer to purchase American brewing company Anheuser-Busch.InBev working on $46 bln Anheuser bid: source If successful, it would join two of the world's four largest brewing companies (based on revenue). Brands InBev has over 200 beer brands produced and sold throughout the world.InBev The flagship brands are Stella Artois, Brahma, Beck's and Leffe.InBev Attempt at Anheuser-Busch takeover On June 12, 2008, InBev announced that it has made a US$46 billion offer for the brewing firm Anheuser-Busch.InBev working on $46 bln Anheuser bid: sourceInBev Proposes Combination with Anheuser-Busch If successful, it would join two of the world's four largest brewing companies (based on revenue) and create a company that brews three of the top beers in the world - Bud Light, Budweiser and Skol. InBev also stated that the merger would not result in any U.S. brewery closures and they would also attempt to keep on management and board members from both companies. InBev: U.S. Anheuser Breweries to Stay After Merger accessed 2008-06-20 On June 25, 2008, Anheuser-Busch officially announced that they would reject InBev's offer and provide a restructuring of company to maintain shareholders and United States World Headquarters in St. Louis. Anheuser-Busch set to snub InBev and propose own revamp 2008-06-25 References See also * Paul De Keersmaeker * Alexandre Vandamme External links *Official corporate website *Company Profile from Yahoo! Category:Breweries